


Take Me Away (To Another Land)

by orphan_account



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble Collection, F/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-23
Updated: 2014-06-23
Packaged: 2018-02-05 22:21:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1834255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little collection of five olicity drabbles based off this fic meme: </p>
<p>"Send me a character from one of my fandoms, and the name of a *different* fandom and I’ll write a drabble about an AU version of that character in the other fandom’s universe."</p>
<p>1. The Tudors<br/>2. James Bond<br/>3. Teen Wolf<br/>4. Bones<br/>5. Friends</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take Me Away (To Another Land)

**Author's Note:**

> Well this is both ridiculous and stupid, i don't even know anymore. Please forgive me!

Felicity startles awake when she feels a finger trace down her cheek. Her eyes fly open, to settle on a large figure beside her bed, half hidden by the dusk. Her heart stills for a moment, fear settling in quickly, before he ducks down toward her, face moving into view, gentle eyes seeking hers. A smile stretches her lips and she sits up, arms reaching for him instinctively, craving his touch after a day spent deprived. He shifts the covers aside and kicks off his boots before placing a knee on the bed and moving his body to hover above hers. His hand finds her cheek once more, roughened fingertips dragging reverently against soft skin. His eyes meet hers and even in the murky darkness the adoration they hold is plain to see.

He kisses her gently, his weight settling a little more as he relaxes into her. His lips are always so warm on hers, so sweet and familiar. Like coming home. If home were made of something beautiful and shiny that made her stomach flutter. Even though she’s never kissed anyone but him, she’s certain it could never be this good with another.

“You shouldn’t be here.” She whispers once he breaks away, even as her hands drift up his shoulders, tripping over the cotton of his shirt before delving into his hair.

“No one saw me.” He replies, voice low and husky, delicious, like a rich wine. 

He presses a kiss to her jaw, nipping softly down the line, until he meets her ear, tongue coming out to lave at that spot that always makes her shiver. Her eyes flutter closed and she sighs into it for a moment, reveling in the feel of him against her skin, the scent of him in her nose. But then she forces herself to focus, fingers threading through his short locks to pull him back.

“You can’t be sure of that. Your mother…”

“No one saw me. I promise. And what my mother doesn’t know, won’t hurt her.”

She still hesitates, her eyes darting to her chamber door. It’s not like they’ve never done this here before, but there are festivities and the castle is awash with people.

“Why suddenly so cautious,  _Lady_  Felicity? Surely this is not more risky than the time spent in the woods?” He teases lasciviously, as he always does when he uses her title. It pleases him sometimes, to call her ‘my lady’ even as he thrusts within her.

She blushes, memories of a heated dalliance against a tree flashing through her mind. Quick fingers pulling at the laces of her bodice until her breasts tumbled free, her head falling back against the bark, as his mouth worshipped her rosy peaks. Hands hitching her skirts up, hooking beneath her knees, lifting her and…

Her cheeks flush crimson with color as she notices his amused face.

“Enjoying the memory,  _my lady?_ ” He smirks, fingers dancing at the nape of her neck, dipping into the troughs of her collarbone. She tries to look offended, brows pulling together indignantly, because  _really, s_ he is a lady in the royal court! But the charade doesn’t last long. Time spent apart is filled with memories of time spent together, and both know it.

He chuckles lightly, thumbing her bottom lip before dropping his mouth back to hers. He shifts against her, spreading her legs until he can settle comfortably between them, resting enough of his weight against her to keep from causing harm, but allow her the feeling of his all-encompassing size surrounding her.

A hand slips beneath her nightgown, fingers brushing over her hipbone before dipping into the curve of her waist. Her fingers seek his skin beneath his shirt, undoing collar and laces to feel the corded muscles that run across his shoulders.

His tongue moves against hers, a mixture of gentle and demanding that so perfectly represents him. It’s  _all_ so perfect, when it’s just the two of them. Like this, and no one else matters. She never feels warmer or safer than when she’s with him. He makes her feel as though no one has ever been quite as treasured as the way he treasures her, and the rest of the country could never touch her when she’s in his arms.

But it can touch them of course, it can do more than that. Which is why every night is not like this one, and every day is not filled with nothing but laughter and kisses.

It’s difficult, having to stay away from him, having to watch him from afar, a ballroom stretching endlessly like an ocean between them. It’s hard not being able to reach for him when she so yearns to, entwine her fingers with his, seek that comfort with him after a trying day. It’s difficult having nothing but stolen moments to treasure. Memories accumulated and filed away, to be guarded above all else. 

But it’s worth it. They both agreed long ago that staying apart was no longer an option. And despite what pain it brings, and what trouble in the future, she’s never once regretted that decision.

So as his clothes meet the floor, her nightdress following a second later, she files away another memory to cherish forever.


End file.
